A little problem
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Por un conjuro de quien sabe quien a Dark le ha pasado algo terrible, si quieren saber mas entren y lean XD Reviews onegai!
1. A little Dark

Bueno, yo aquí con mi segunda historia de DNAngel espero que les guste aunque este primer capitulo es para ver si les gusta o no, aunque es corto pero el siguiente es mas largo!! Mientras se me ocurre como continuarlo, no era broma la idea la tengo solo debo ponerme la pilas y escribir sin mas les dejo el fic!

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capítulo I: A little Dark

Era un día común, claro que llovía a cantaros pero nadie le tomaba importancia, solo uno que otro idiota que decidió salir a pesar del pronosticador que siempre le acertaba con lo del clima. Entre ellos alguien que nunca hace caso a los demás.

-"Odio a ese maldito pronosticador"-murmuro con verdadero enojo esperando bajo el techo de un local aun cuando ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza-"La próxima me las pagara"-agrega viendo que no pararía hasta dentro de un rato.

-"Dark Mousy"-murmura una voz a su lado, al voltearse solo puede ver un gran haz de luz impidiéndole saber quien era al creador de eso, solo escucharlo-"Aquello que tu mas anhelas te lo cumpliré pero una condición tiene"-escucho decir una suave pero a la vez firme voz.

-"¿Aquello que mas anhelo?"-pregunto confundido.

-"Si, aquello que deseas mas que nada pero… hasta que no se cumpla no podrás recordar nada"-

Aquellas palabras lo confundieron mas de lo que estaba hasta el momento pero le duro poco porque pronto la luz desapareció y se encontró de nuevo frente al café, solo que ahora todos a su alrededor lo miraban como a los locos.

-"Este… "-decidió correr y olvidar lo sucedido, total, nada había pasado.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Daisuke no importa cuanto te desesperes y no importa cuantos jarrones rompas por caminar tan nervioso no vendrá antes por el solo hecho de hacer eso"-le recomendó un chico peliazul con gafas.

-"Pero él aunque llueva, truene, nieve, caiga granizo no es impuntual, además ya paso como media hora desde que paro de llover y tu casa no esta a mas de 15 minutos"-explico nervioso, entonces tocaron a la puerta y salio disparado como bala hacia ella. En el portón pudo ver a Dark empapado de pies a cabeza-"¡Dark!"-exclamo algo asustado.

-"Ya, no tenias que gritar"-le reclamo el ladrón haciendo que el susto de Daisuke se convirtiera en enojo.

-"Dark"-dijo con reproche-"Te dije que vinieras con nosotros y no me escuchaste otra vez, ¿y por que? solo porque estaba también Krad que dicho sea de paso se separo de nosotros y ha de andar empapado igual que vos"-recordó molesto.

-"Bien, no me culpes por eso ultimo ni que a mi me interesase"-susurro.

-"Dios, eres igual que un crío"-murmuro Satoshi mientras leía un libro sobre quien sabe que.

-"Y a ti no te veo tan preocupado por el loco rubio"-

-"Porque Krad sabe cuidarse perfectamente a diferencia tuya"-volvió a murmurar mirándole con aquella mirada fría

-"Tu noviecito me tiene harto, ¿sabes?"-le hablo a Daisuke.

-"No es mi novio, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?"-

-"Hasta que me demuestres lo contrario"-le responde con una gran sonrisa refiriéndose a que se había sonrojado tanto con la sola insinuación de que Satoshi era su novio XD.

-"¿Y donde estabas?"-

-"Caminando por ahí"-

-"Aja, y yo no soy pelirrojo, Satoshi es la persona mas alegre del mundo y Krad es el mas amable"-dijo sarcástico.

-"Bien, solo me retrase porque no se de donde salio un haz de luz y me envolvió, después quien sabe quien dijo algo extraño y al final me encontraba con que ya había terminado de llover y me había quedado como un loco porque todos a mi alrededor me miraban así"-explico.

-"¿Sigo con los sarcasmos? ¬¬"-murmuro Daisuke.

-"Esa es la verdad, si no quieres creerme nadie te obliga a hacerlo, lo que me recuerda que no le entendía a que se refería con algo o.o"-susurro mientras recordaba lo dicho por quien haya sido.

-"¿Y eso que fue?"-

-"Parece que si me crees, bueno, dijo que me cumpliría lo que deseaba, lo que mas anhelaba pero ni yo se que es eso y el muy mendigo no quiso decírmelo ù.ú"-dijo molesto.

-"¿No lo sabes? Bueno… seguro se refería a lo de tu deseo de se el mas galán o algo así"-murmuro Satoshi siguiendo con su lectura.

-"Esto es serio, no quiero saber que me hará ese loco, o loca"-dijo molesto entonces alguien lo empuja, recordemos que siguen en la puerta.

-"Muévete, estorbo"-le ordeno Krad entrando también empapado.

-"¿Y cual es tu excusa por llegar tan tarde?"-cuestiono Satoshi.

-"Un loco me entretuvo"-respondió.

-"Adivinare"-dijo Dark-"Te envolvió un gran haz de luz, un loco dijo unas cuantas cosas raras y luego te encontrabas con que todos te miraban raro"-finalizo-"¿Acerté?"-pregunto.

-"Si, no me digas que fuiste tu porque sino te mato"-

-"No es que a mi me paso algo igual"-

-"Esto es cada vez mas raro"-musito el pelirrojo pero antes de que alguien dijese algo y ante la atenta mirada de todos una niebla se apodera de Dark, a los segundos se disipa y en su lugar ahí…

-"No puede ser"-dice Krad

-"¿Dark?"-pregunta preocupado Daisuke viendo que en su lugar había un crió de nos mas de 8 años, bestia la ropa de Dark y era igualito solo que mas chico.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto el crío.

-"Ay Dios"-y se desmayo Daisuke golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso en el proceso.

-"¡Krad!"-exclama el chico al ver al rubio e inmediatamente se le cuelga del cuello.

-"Suéltame o no respondo"-le amenaza pero el chico simplemente se aferra más fuerte con una gran sonrisa.

-"Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema"-murmura Satoshi al ver a Daisuke en el piso y al chico colgado de Krad.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Bueno, este fue un pequeño prologo, el próximo capitulo será mas largo es una promesa, lo que me recuerda que esta idea me la dio una chica cuando me dijo algo en un review de otra historia de que Krad parecía esposa regañona y mandona, así es gracias Rya Reil Miyu me inspiraste para esta historia y es por eso que te la dedico a vos!! Gracias!!


	2. Danger

Al fin logre escribir el capitulo dos y me alegro porque aun tengo que escribir de todas las otras historias, no es justo, bueno, mientras les dejare este y que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capítulo II: Danger

-"Aniki (hermano mayor)"-dijo el pequeño Dark a Krad.

-"¿Aniki?"-repitió con una gran interrogante el rubio, y también el peliazul al escuchar la ocurrencia del pequeño pelipurpura, y de paso también el pelirrojo que se despertaba de su pequeño shock.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"-pregunto inocentemente señalando a Daisuke y a Satoshi.

-"¿No sabes quien soy?"-pregunto el pelirrojo, el chico negó con la cabeza-"Después de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos y me olvida así como así"- murmura verdaderamente deprimido y resentido de cuclillas con un aura negra-violeta a su alrededor y haciendo círculos en el piso con el dedo.

-"Ellos son… Satoshi Hikari el de gafas y mirada de no me importa nada y el deprimido en el piso con cara de querer suicidarse es Daisuke Niwa"-les señalo a ambos aun sorprendido y no entendiendo que rayos estaba pasando.

-"¿Parientes o que?"-preguntó el crío lo mas tranquilo.

-"Buena pregunta"- "¿Qué le respondo?" le pregunto a Satoshi "Yo que se" Fue la inteligente respuesta del peliazul que miraba como analizando al pequeño ladrón-"Pues… ¿amigos?"-dijo algo dudoso mirando a ver si el chico creía lo que le decía.

-"¿Honto nee? (¿En serio?)"-pregunto sorprendido-"Que amigos mas raros uu"-

-"Me pregunto si de verdad tendrá ocho años, ni yo hablaba así a su edad"-murmuro Daisuke.

-"Tu no serás en un futuro cercano un gran ladrón legendario que siempre se escapa de la policía solo porque tiene mucha suerte"-le "animo" Satoshi al pelirrojo.

-"Nee, Aniki"-llamo el chibi Dark XD.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto aun sin creérsela que ese que tenia colgado del cuello era Dark, se veía tan inocente, el tema es que se "veía" no "era".

-"Tengo hambre"-lo dejo de piedra, nunca en su vida había cocinado y aun no lo hacia, era Satoshi el que lo hacia.

-"Este… "-"Satoshi ayúdame" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento, si, dejo su orgullo y mas porque no quería terminar gritando algo estúpido y menos a un chico de no menos de ocho años

-"Dime, Dark, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina?"-le pregunto el peliazul al pelipurpura quien al verlo se aferro mas fuerte al rubio dejándolo sin aire.

-"Dark, hazle caso y luego voy"-logro decir.

-"Oky doki aniki"-dijo felizmente soltándolo y yendo con Satoshi a la cocina, estaba sonriendo, Satoshi estaba sonriendo tiernamente al mini Dark.

-"Creo que entre en la dimensión desconocida"-murmuro viendo como se iban.

-"Ya somos dos"-dice Daisuke-"Ahora quisiera saber que fue lo que le dijo la voz extraña Krad-kun"-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Fue muy extraño, bueno, lo que me dijo fue algo de ayudar a cumplir un deseo, no le entendí nada"-

-"Ya entendí"-dice.

-"Pues habla"-

-"Dark deseaba algo y tu ayudabas en cierta manera a cumplir su deseo, ahora quisiera saber que deseaba ese tonto"-murmuro pensando en algo.

-"Se lo que sea lo golpeare cuando regrese a su tamaño"-murmuro con rabia golpeando con su puño la palma de la otra mano.

-"Por ahora debes dar buen ejemplo, eres su hermano mayor"-dijo.

-"Con lo que odio a los críos y ahora ahí uno, me jode la vida con todo ese tonto"-murmura mientras se dirige a la cocina seguido de Daisuke.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Dark, vas a comer o vas a comer"-ordeno Satoshi mirándolo fríamente con un cuchillo en mano, linda imagen para alguien de ocho años XD, lo va a dejar traumado.

-"Iie (No)"-respondió con cierto temor mirando el "lindo" cuchillo de carnicero que tenia el peliazul.

-"Basta, Satoshi deja ese cuchillo"-le ordeno el pelirrojo al ver la escena.

-"Bien"-lo deja en la mesa e inmediatamente hace eso el pequeño Dark corre a esconderse tras Krad. Es entonces cuando notan que la cocina esta hecha un desastre, sartenes por el piso, cacerolas, tenedores, cuchillos, y una extraña masa de color verde o.o por todos lados, también encima de Satoshi.

-"A ver ¿Qué paso acá?"-pregunto algo molesto Daisuke.

-"Fue su culpa"-fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras miraba a Satoshi.

-"Pregunte que paso, no quien fue"-

-"Primero que nada, Krad tu lo cuidaras o te juro que lo mato"-amenazo el de las gafas.

-"No, no y no"-negó el rubio pero entonces sintió la mirada de alguien-"Bien, pero que se comporte ù.u"-puso como condición recibiendo de nuevo al pequeño, bueno, se le lanzo encima de nuevo.

-"Nee, ¿que haremos?"-pregunto emocionado.

-"Primeo junto con Satoshi vas a limpiar la cocina y no me refutes nada porque dejare que agarre el cuchillo de nuevo ¬¬"-pero antes de que terminara de amenazar el crío ya se había dado a la fuga XD-"Todos son iguales"-

-"Me sonó a Riku, cuando dice, todos los hombres son iguales"-murmuro divertido Daisuke-"Aunque lo dice por Dark"-

-"No me importa, agarrare a ese y lo matare"-el peliazul agarra el cuchillo con un aura muy parecida a la de Daisuke pero esta de puro odio y rabia. En menos de cinco segundos estaba corriendo tras el pelipurpura siguiéndole también Krad evitando que lo mate. Y al pobre de Daisuke lo dejaron solo en la cocina hecha un desastre.

-"¡DARK DETENTE AHORA MISMO!"-le ordeno el rubio quien corría a todo lo que daba y ni por asomo lo alcanzaba-"Ese enano si que sabe correr"-admitió viendo que doblaba y si mal no recordaba ahí solo estaba el desván y no alcanzaría, una sonrisa malvada se curvo en sus labios pero al doblar también no lo encontró-"Dark, sal ahora mimo"-ordeno, escucho un "no" de quien sabe donde.

-"Ahora"-ordeno el peliazul aun con el cuchillo, traumado va a quedar el chico. Otro "no" se escucho mas específicamente sobre ellos.

-"¿Cómo es que ese enano llego hasta ahí?"-pregunto Krad.

-"Quien sabe"-respondió-"Pero tienes que sacarlo pronto"-aviso.

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Porque hay cosas peligrosas, libros de conjuros que usaban antes en mi familia, y uno que otro espíritu vengativo"-fue la respuesta del cuatro ojos XD.

-"Ese ladrón de cuarta sabe meterse en problemas"-murmuro antes de tirar de una cuerda que había en el techo, unas escaleras aparecieron y subió por ellas. Satoshi se quedo mirando todo tranquilamente mientras veía que llegaba Daisuke.

-"¿Y que paso?"-pregunto un agitado pelirrojo, se nota que había corrido todo el camino.

-"Dark se metió en el desván a buscar a Dark antes de que se mate solo"-fue la simple contestación del dueño de aquella casa, bueno, mansión u.u

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Dark, ven acá"-ordeno el rubio mientras buscaba en una completa oscuridad a un chico de ocho años, muy escurridizo y encima vestido de negro.

-"Iie"-respondió una voz que el pudo escuchar perfectamente. Venia casi del fondo de aquel ático y también pudo ver una extraña masa medio transparente, medio solamente ¿porque si es transparente como la vio? Se apuro hasta estar a medio metro del chico que parecía estar ¿llorando?

-"Dark"-lo llamo sintiendo algo culpable, este simplemente no le contesto-"¿Por qué estas llorando?"-pregunto, ahora si se sentía culpable del todo, aunque pensándolo bien el no sabe como tratar con chicos de esa edad, a decir verdad creo que ni tuvo una novia así que con los únicos que ha de haber hablado son los de la familia Hikari, el enano pelirrojo y el ladrón, que patético u.u (N/Krad: Tu cállate ¬¬)

-"Porque me odias"-respondió, estaba por lo poco que se veía, sentado con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y abrazándolas.

-"Yo… "-iba a decir lago pero la cosa esa transparente se dirigía hacia ellos y no precia amigable, ni rostro tiene así que quien sabe XD-"Maldición, un espíritu"-murmuro viendo esa cosa que no tenia forma definida-"Dark, ven"-dijo poniendo una de sus mejores caras de persona amable que no mata ni una mosca XD.

-"Aniki"-murmuro y secándose las lágrimas se acerco a Krad, este lo alzo y miro la cosa que estaba a menos de un metro de ellos.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto molesto el rubio, la cosa se detuvo y "pareció inspeccionarlos", luego una cosa que parecía mano señalo al pequeño Dark-"Lo siento pero el viene conmigo"-la cosa medio transparente se convirtió en una densa niebla que los envolvió-"Dark, no te separes de mi"-comenzó a caminar, pero no veía un pomo y se tropezaba casi con todo, eso le dejara varios moretones. Y prendido de su cuello nuevamente estaba Dark, claro que el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-"Entrégame a Dark Mousy"-se escucho.

-"No molestes, ya estas muerto, no puedes hacer na… da"-antes de que terminara de decirlo una bola de energía le había pasado a escasos centímetros "o si" pensó preocupado.

-"Entrégame a Dark Mousy"-repitió.

-"No lo haré así que vete"-le ordeno el rubio. Mas la niebla no se disperso y siguió caminando, guiándose por la presencia de Satoshi que supuestamente estaba justo bajo la entrada, supuestamente.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Satoshi, no es ahí"-murmuro Daisuke muy acalorado.

-"¿Así?"-pregunto, igualmente acalorado XD.

-"Así, justo ahí"-dijo el pelirrojo.

-"¿En serio ahí?"-

-"Si, yo se de estas cosas"-

-"Bueno, ahora… empuja"-le ordeno-"No tan fuerte"-

-"Lo siento pero… estas completamente seguro de que ahí va"-

-"Si, las cacerolas en los estantes de arriba"-XD

-"mmm… pensé que era en los de abajo"-murmuro, y lo de acalorados es porque el horno esta prendido, ¿que cocinaban? no tengo idea.

-"No, bueno, a ordenar lo demás… primero a quitar esa cosa verde"-

-"Bien, comencemos"-sigue murmurando y comienzan la limpieza.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Dark, cuando te diga corres"-ordeno el rubio en un susurro al menor.

-"Hai"-dijo sin poder ver ni donde estaba pisando, bueno, pisando su "aniki".

-"Ahora"-le ordena y este de un salto comienza a correr. Inmediatamente una sombra aparece y lo sigue-"Lo encontré"-y usando una esfera de energía muy parecida a la que aquel ser le había lanzado, asestó un golpe a aquella sombra. Poco a poco la neblina se fue dispersando-"Ya era hora"-murmura.

-"Krad"-dice y se le cuelga del cuello llorando asustado.

-"Ya, ya, tranquilo, ya paso"-le dijo mientras el acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente. Después de que se calmara bajaron del desván y fueron a la cocina, cabe recalcar que el enano no se soltó ni un segundo de Krad.

-"Wow"-exclamo el chico al ver la cocina totalmente limpia y reluciente. Al escuchar la vocecita Satoshi se giro a mirarlo con odio y Daisuke solo sonreía satisfecho.

-"Parece que lograron ordenar el desastre"-murmuro el rubio.

-"Si, pero no fue gracias a Dark"-musito Satoshi molesto.

-"Me da miedo"-susurro Dark.

-"Lo se, pero es así todo el tiempo"-le dice Krad.

-"Satoshi, ¿Krad-kun no esta siendo muy amable con Dark?"-pregunto medio consternado el pelirrojo.

-"Pues si, parece que le tomo cariño después de todo"-murmuraban ambos en una esquina alejados de los otros dos.

-"Sabes Dark, tenias razón, que raros"-le murmura el rubio.

-"Te lo dije u.u"-murmuro el chaval-"Pero eso no me quita el hambre"-agrego mientras le gruñía el estomago, pero a ese se le sumo otro.

-"Yo no fui"-atinaron a decir Satoshi y Daisuke.

-"Ya lo se, fui yo, no crean que luchar contra un espíritu vengativo y cargar a este chico por horas no cansa"-dijo molesto y en parte algo sonrojado.

-"Bien pero antes necesitas ayuda profesional"-dijo muy serio el pelirrojo-"Vamos con mi mamá"-dijo en tono heroico y toda la cosa con el fondito de tercera y la musiquita de héroe XD. Todos solo atinan a caerse por la tontería dicha-"¿Que? Ella puede ayudarnos a cuidar a Dark, estoy seguro de que le encantaría la idea de cuidar del futuro ladrón fantasma"-dijo explicándose.

-"Bueno, ella tenia que cuidarte a ti así que esta bien"-murmuro el peliazul.

-"Por mi bien"-dijo Krad pero el chibi Dark no entendía nada.

-"Entonces ¡con mi mamá!"-dice y vuelve la musiquita y el fondo. Así emprenden el camino a la casa Niwa XD.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Y así termina el capitulo dos, ahora veamos si llegan a la casa del pelirrojo XD. Y aquí vemos que después de todo Krad si tiene corazón y no es un desalmado.


	3. The Harada sisters appear

Si, al fin escribí el número tres y pensé que me llevaría mas tiempo pero como estoy haciendo los capítulos algo cortos lo único raro es que me haya tardado, pero ya saben las ideas vienen y van pero cuando las mías se van desaparecen por meses ejem… bueno, eso no iba al caso XD, espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo!!

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capítulo III: The Harada sisters appear

Y se habían preparado para salir pero… el pequeño Dark había desaparecido, nuevamente. Seria tal vez la tercera vez que le quitaban el ojo de encima y no estaba.

-"Lo matare"-murmuro Satoshi, le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenia.

-"¿Por qué yo?"-se preguntaba Krad.

-"¿Dónde estará?"-cuestionaba Daisuke mientras buscaban por las innumerables habitaciones de la mansión Hiwatari.

-"Dark, sal de donde quiera que estés"-ordeno fastidiado el ángel blanco, hacia como media hora que trataban de salir pero cada vez que estaban listos desaparecía. Eso fastidia a cualquiera XD.

-"Déjalo, no te hará caso"-murmuro con un aura asesina el dueño de la mansión.

-"Si lo hará a menos de que quiera quedarse solo con el fantasma del desván"-en cuestión de segundos tenia pegado al chico al cuello-"Te lo dije"-murmuro arrogante.

-"No, todo menos el fantasma"-decía el chico aterrado.

-"Bien, entonces compórtate, solo vamos a la casa de enano"-señala al pelirrojo que le sonríe tiernamente.

-"Prefiero el fantasma"-dice al ver al peliazul.

-"Satoshi, deja de poner esa cara lo asustas y si sigue así no saldremos nunca"-aviso el pelirrojo.

-"Promete que no te escaparas de nuevo y yo te prometo que Satoshi no te hará nada"-dijo Krad mirándolo serio.

-"Oky"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ahora ya suéltame, no te voy a cargar todo el día"-le aviso sintiendo que se agarraba mas fuerte-"Dark"-llamo con tono de reproche.

-"Quiere estar contigo"-dijo un muy sonriente Daisuke.

-"Pero yo… "-iba a terminar de decir pero vio a Dark que le miraba como suplicándole-"Esta bien"-termina por acceder, parece que no podía negarle nada a ese infante aunque fuese en realidad Dark "_Carajo, con lo que los odio_" pensaba molesto. Y al fin pudieron salir de la casa después de que Krad accediera a llevar al pequeño pero problemático ladroncito en brazos.

-"¡¡¡Kawaii!!!"-eso era lo que exclamaban las chicas al ver al rubio y al pelipurpura. Cabe decir que unas cuantas de ellas los seguían-"Es tan adorable"-decían también, bueno, yo también diría eso si los viera ♥-♥.

-"Las mataría si no fuera ilegal"-murmuraba Krad mientras caminaban y eran literalmente acosados por las chicas.

-"No exageres Krad, solo nos siguen y nada mas"-dijo Satoshi muy tranquilo algo alejado de su alterego, unos 30 metros atrás XD.

-"Lo decís porque vos no te dicen nada ni es a vos a quien están siguiendo"-dijo molesto mientras pasaban por un kiosco, ¿y adivinen que? El pequeño Dark quería algo de comer y Krad parecía no negarle nada así que…

-"Aniki"-llamo con su dulce voz.

-"¿Que?"-

-"Quiero"-señalo el kiosco y le miro con sus grandes y tiernos ojitos, Krad empezaba a preocuparse de que fuera así por mucho tiempo "_Que regrese a su maldito tamaño_" pedía mentalmente.

-"¿Y que es lo que quieres Dark-chan?"-le pregunto felizmente Daisuke que a diferencia de Satoshi se mantenía cerca del pequeño por si trataba de escaparse.

-"Mmm… todo"-fue la honesta respuesta.

-"¿To-todo?"-pregunto con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-"Hai"-respondió.

-"Este… no creo que puedas comértelo todo"-trato de hacer recapacitar el pelirrojo.

-"Pero quiero"-

-"Dark, no"-fue la "firme" respuesta del rubio que siguió caminando a pesar de que replicaba como un verdadero crío-"¿Quieres que te deje a cargo de Satoshi?"- el pequeño negó con la cabeza mirando por el hombro al comandante Hikari que a su vez también lo miraba con el mismo frío e inexpresivo rostro. Trago saliva a duras penas al verlo y apenas noto que lo miraba cerró los ojos y se aferro más fuerte a su hermano mayor, quien suspiro ante el acto-"No te voy a dejar con él, seria pedirle que te matara y no quiero darle esa satisfacción"-agrego mientras seguían caminado y el chico seguía mirando a lo lejos el kiosco, al final Daisuke se sintió culpable y le compro una paleta, que tonto -.- adivinen que paso, se le pego en el pelo a Krad XD.

-"No es justo"-murmuro el chico viendo que Krad luchaba para quitarse el dulce de su preciado pelo.

-"Al carajo todo"-dijo cuando logro quitársela junto con unas cuantas de sus doradas hebras, pobrecito.

-"¡Krad!"-le reprocho el pelirrojo tapándole los oídos al pequeño ladrón para que no aprendiera nuevas y lindas palabras n.n.

-"Mejor cállate, estoy hasta… "-y no pudo seguir porque Satoshi le había puesta cinta en la boca tapándosela-"¬¬"- "Te odio mucho Satoshi" le dijo por su lazo mental. Por llamarle de alguna manera "El sentimiento es mutuo" dijo mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

-"Que raros -.-"-murmuro el chico que miraba todo tranquilo con Daisuke.

-"Tienes toda la razón"-apoyo el pelirrojo mientras Krad se sacaba la cinta evitando gritar y descuartizar al primer incauto que se le pasara frente para descargar toda la ira que sentía, afortunadamente no apareció nadie. Luego de caminar cinco minutos mas, solamente, y que ya la venita en la cien de Krad aumentara de forma considerable por los berrinches del menor que quería que lo cargara aparecieron las hermanas Harada, Risa la que mas odio en mi vida y Riku que ella me cae bien.

-"Harada-san"-dijo el chico pelirrojo al verlas.

-"Niwa-kun"-dijo Riku y Risa embobada mirando al mini Dark.

-"Ay, que bonito"-dijo y trato de tocarle la cabeza pero este inmediatamente se escondió tras Krad y le saco la lengua.

-"Fea"-murmuro el crío.

-"¿Que? ò.ó"-pregunto molesta.

-"F-E-A"-deletreo el chico-"Y si no entendiste búscalo en un diccionario, seguro esta tu foto"-dijo y empezó a hacer caras extrañas.

-"Me cae bien"-dijo Riku al escuchar el ingenioso comentario de Dark.

-"Jeje… "-río el pelirrojo y el rubio simplemente miraba lo que pasaba tranquilamente y sintiéndose algo orgulloso de las palabras del menor XD.

-"Bueno, ya esta, lo educare"-todos se le quedan mirando a Risa que esta a su vez miraba con el ceño fruncido a Dark-"¿Yo fea? Ja"-intenta agarrarlo pero el corre y le pone el pie, la chica se da tremendo golpe contra el piso pero en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba parada de nuevo.

-"Una pregunta Riku, con tantos golpes ¿tu hermana estará bien?"-pregunto preocupado el ojirojo.

-"Si, normalmente se golpea mucho"-responde la chica viendo como perseguía a Dark y este la esquivaba y lograba que se golpeara contra las paredes.

-"Ven aquí, pequeño demonio"-decía la castaña mientras lo perseguía y pum… se golpeo de cara contra una pared, mala suerte, aun esta bien ¬¬ solo que unas cuantas neuronas se le murieron.

-"Vamos Dark, no te dejes atrapar"-le animaba el pelirrojo.

-"¿Dark?"-pregunto la castaña extrañada.

-"Este… tal vez te parezca extraño pero sip, ese pequeño es Dark"-informo mientras veía como el pelimorado daba un salto bien alto para su altura y golpeaba a la chic n la espalda la cual perdía el equilibrio y se golpeaba contra otra pared, esta empieza a agrietarse.

-"Mmm… bueno, tiene el pelo, la ropa y la actitud delincuente, debí de haberlo sospechado"-dice mientras ve como esta vez se escabulle entre las piernas de la chica y esta se cae de cara al piso XD.

-"Bien, ya basta d juegos, Dark ven aquí ahora"-ordeno el rubio harto de todo eso, ya estaba deseando que volviera a su forma original y darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría.

-"Oky n.n"-dice muy feliz después de lograr que la chica se tropezara y se diera esta vez contra un poste de luz, este termino por romperse y caerse muy cerca de donde Satoshi miraba todo bien alejado.

-"Bien hecho"-le dice al ver a la chica en el piso y sin levantarse. Pobre niño u.u

-"Eso fue mas raro que todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, Krad felicitando a Dark, siento que esto es un sueño"-murmuraba Daisuke mientras Krad cargaba a Dark tranquilamente y se iba-"Un minuto, ¿Krad sabe donde queda mi casa? o.o"-

-"Te aseguro que no"-dijo Satoshi.

-"Matte Krad (Espera Krad)"-dijo el pelirrojo antes de correr para alcanzarlo junto con Satoshi. Mientras llego la policía y arresto a Risa por perturbar la paz y por lo del poste roto, delincuencia XD. Y Riku se fue con Daisuke y Satoshi.

-"Riku, ¿tu sabes cuidar niños?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-"¿Se vale lo de mi hermana?"-cuestiona ella, Niwa asiente-"Entonces si, el truco es no darle lo que mas desean, así se comportaran esperando que se lo den"-explico la chica. Mientras el pequeño Dark se había dormido en brazos de Krad con la cabeza en su hombro. Así que no causaría problemas por un rato.

-"Bien, llegamos"-dic el pelirrojo y apenas abren la puerta los recibe Towa-chan.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Hi, y aquí termina el capitulo numero tres aunque lo único divertido fue la tortura a Risa -.- pero bueno, el siguiente si lo disfrutaran, aunque ya me imagino lo lindos que se ven, Krad con Dark dormido en brazos ♥-♥ que bonito!!


	4. The Satoshi´s plan

Apenas después de un día público este capitulo porque me propuse que cada vez que termine de escribir uno lo publicaría, con todas mis historias lo mismo.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capitulo IV: The Satoshi´s plan

-"Hi Dai-chan"-dice lanzándosele literalmente a abrazarlo muy efusivamente pero apenas ve a la linda criatura en brazos de Krad se le lanza a él, suerte la del rubio de tener buenos reflejos, la chica se dio contra la pared.

-"Towa-chan, no deberías despertarlo"-le susurro el pelirrojo ayudándola a levantarse.

-"Pero es tan lindo que provoca abrazarlo"-dice con corazoncitos y estrellitas alrededor mirando al pequeño con un fondo bien cursi.

-"Pero no deberías, además es Dark"-le avisa.

-"¿Dark?"-hace una pausa-"¡Es tan tiernooooo!"-dice antes de lanzársele de nuevo, esta vez Krad tiene que saltar para esquivarla.

-"Dile que deje de hacer eso, lo despertara ò.ó"-le ordeno molesto el ángel mientras se fijaba si se había despertado-"Tiene el sueño pesado -.-"-murmura.

-"Me parece que se esta tomando muy en serio lo de cuidarlo"-susurro Satoshi mientras aparece la madre de Daisuke, Emiko, que al no ver ni escuchar que Towa regresara salio a verificar que pasaba.

-"Ah, Dai-chan, ¿tan pronto volviste?"-dijo la mujer mirando al grupo-"Y con compañía, pasen, pasen"-invito y literalmente los empujo adentro de la casa-"Pónganse cómodos, ya vuelvo"-dice y se adentra en la cocina. Los demás solo se sientan en los sillones, Krad bien lejos de Towa para que no despertara al pequeño "angelito" (N/A: Aunque de angelito solo tiene el rostro u.u)

-"Este… Towa-chan, ¿sabes cuidar niños?"-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras su madre volvía con una bandeja con varias tazas.

-"Eto… bueno, no he cuidado ninguno pero ¿que tan difícil puede ser? n.n"-pregunta muy feliz mirando de reojo a Dark.

-"Mama"-llamo mientras ella le entregaba una taza a cada uno, esta respondió un "¿Si?"-"Pues veras, este… Dark se convirtió en un niño de ocho años y no sabemos como cuidarlo, por favor, ayúdanos"-rogó su hijo mientras juntaba las manos como en plegaria.

-"Pero parece que Krad-san lo hace muy bien"-dice señalándolo y todos se le quedan mirando, este les dice con la mirada "Digan algo y los asesino".

-"Este… pero mama, él no puede cuidarlo todo el tiempo"-replica el chico.

-"Tengo una idea sra. Niwa"-dice el peliazul con una sonrisa algo escalofriante-"Es en realidad una propuesta por el bien de Dark"-se acomoda los lentes y un haz de luz aparece en ellos. Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando que dijera algo-"Irremediablemente debería quedarse acá, sino en la mansión podría perderse por ser muy grande, y Krad lo cuidaría"-

-"No lo haré"-

-"Es eso o conseguir trabajo ¬¬"-aviso el peliazul.

-"Esta bien aunque esto parecerá un trabajo de niñera ù.u"-murmura.

-"¿Qué le parece la idea Sra. Emiko?"-pregunto el ojiazul.

-"Me parece una idea estupenda"-dice juntando las manos emocionada-"Será como tener a mi Dai-chan de nuevo"-

-"Será peor"-murmura el rubio-"Moriré"-agrega viendo al pequeño pelipurpura en sus brazos.

-"No es para tanto, debe ser un verdadero angelito"-dice la madre del pelirrojo.

-"Si, claro"-dicen todos los que lo conocen verdaderamente.

-"Ay Dai-chan, no seas exagerado, no es tan difícil cuidar de un niño y menos uno de ocho años"-opina mientras se acerca al rubio y mira al chico-"Además esta en buenas manos"-agrega sonriendo.

-"Mama, no creo que lo recuerdes bien pero el es Krad, su Némesis, el que juro matarlo, ¿recuerdas?"-pregunto su hijo ante lo anteriormente dicho.

-"Dai-chan, ¿crees que si lo odiase tanto como dice lo protegería tanto?"-pregunto mientras le sonreía a un confundido Krad-"Bien, necesito que alguien me ayude con la cena, hoy tenemos muchos invitados"-cambia de tema rápidamente al notar que todos la miraban-"Towa-chan, Harada-san ¿podrían ayudarme?"-pregunto y ambas se fueron a la cocina con la mayor. Dejando a Satoshi, Daisuke y Krad con el pequeño Dark.

-"Gomen, mi madre es así"-se disculpa el chico.

-"Lo sabemos Niwa aunque creo que trataba de decir algo"-mas claro no podía estar!!

-"Este… iré a ayudarla con la cena"-dice y corre como el viento XD a la cocina.

-"Krad"-llamo pero el rubio estaba muy ensimismado mirando a Dark-"Krad"-volvió a llamar y esta vez simplemente tuvo que conformarse con que lo mirase de reojo-"¿No será esto lo que deseaba?"-pregunto.

-"¿Exactamente, a que te refieres con "esto"?"-pregunto el ángel blanco.

-"A estar contigo"-respondió-"No ha querido despegarse casi de ti, te llama hermano y eres con quien mejor se lleva, a quien le hace caso"-agrego.

-"No creo que el ladrón de cuarta haya deseado algo así"-fue lo único que dijo mientras el pequeño se removía inquieto en sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos en silencio se escucho un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de la cocina, dicho ruido despertó al ladroncito.

-"Aniki, ¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó restregándose los ojos con su manita ♥w♥.

-"No lo se pero cuando descubra al causante le haré pagar"- "_Al fin había podido estar en paz y viene alguien y lo despierta, lo matare o la matare_" pensaba.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Mientras Satoshi se había dirigido a la cocina a ver que había pasado.

-"Dai-chan, ¿estas bien?"-pregunto Towa-chan mientras le ayudaba a salir de una pila de cacerolas y sartenes XD.

-"Niwa, te dije que no movieras eso"-le reprendió la castaña.

-"Nee, gomen Harada-san"-decía apenado.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Tienes algún hueso roto?"-preguntaba su querida madre alejando a Towa e inspeccionándolo XD.

-"Si, mama, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me resbale"-decía mientras era revisado por su madre.

-"Que alivio"-dice suspirando.

-"Je… gomen Hiwatari-kun, seguramente el ruido despertó a Dark"-

-"Si, pero con Krad cuidándolo no habrá problema"-dijo mientras veía que desastre había hecho el pelirrojo-"Será mejor que esperemos Niwa, sino creo que causaras otro desastre"-

-"Esta bien"-dice y se va con el peliazul, pero antes de llegar se detuvieron, se escuchaba la voz de alguien tarareando suavemente, como las canciones para hacer dormir a los más chicos.

-"No creo que sea Krad"-murmuro Satoshi.

-"y yo no creo que sea Dark"-murmura Daisuke.

-"Entonces es… no puedo creer que sea Krad, jamás lo había escuchado hacer algo así"-agrega mientras se acerca sin hacer ruido con Niwa. Pero gracias a la torpeza del pelirrojo este se tropieza y hace caer a Satoshi, irremediablemente son descubiertos por Krad quien frunce el ceño visiblemente molesto deteniendo su tarareo.

-"Este… "-es lo único que dice mientras se levanta mirando que tenia a Dark ya dormido de nuevo.

-"No hagan mas ruido"-fue lo único que dijo.

-"Esto no tiene precedentes"-mascullo el comandante de la policía.

-"Bueno, al menos Dark esta dormido"-susurro lo mas bajo que podía.

-"Cierto, mejor esperemos a que ellas terminen de hacer la cena, sin nuevas interrupciones"-Dijo refiriéndose al accidente de Daisuke.

-"Esta bien"-y así esperaron por lo que parecieron ser unos cuarenta minutos.

-"¡Dai-chan, ayúdame a poner la mesa!"-le pidió su madre y este tratando de no hacer ruido lo cual no logro porque se tropezó al pisar sus cordones, se fue a ayudarla.

-"Le tomaste cariño"-dijo Satoshi.

-"No es cierto"-refuto molesto.

-"Claro que si"-

-"Que no"-

-"Que si"-

-"No"-

-"Si"-

-"No"- y así estuvieron hasta que Daisuke llamo a Satoshi para que le ayudara también a poner la mesa porque sino terminaría rompiendo algo mas -.-

-"Bien, Dai-chan ve a traer a Krad y Dark"-le pidió su madre mientras volvía a la cocina donde se veían a Riku y a Towa.

-"Hai, okaa-san"-dice y se va a buscarlos, lo cual no fue problema, seguían en el sillón solo que Krad parecía a punto de dormirse, con los parpados casi cerrados y cabeceando levemente. El pequeño Dark, completamente dormido contra el pecho del rubio agarrando suavemente la camisa del otro con una mano nwn.

-"¿Qué pasa Dai-chan?"-pregunta su madre y este le señal la linda escena, solo que Krad ya estaba dormido-"Bueno… pero habrá que despertarlos, el pequeño Dark debe comer algo"-le dice su madre acercándose a los dos ángeles-"Nee… Krad-san"-dice moviéndolo ligeramente. Este parpadea un par de veces-"La cena ya esta lista"-le avisa y este se queda mirándola.

-"Bueno… fueron cinco minutos de sueño"-murmura mientras despierta a Dark-"Dark"-llama mientras, al igual que la madre de Daisuke con él, lo mueve para que despierte. Este simplemente se aferra más a su camisa y sigue durmiendo. Entonces por azares del destino, de nuevo, Daisuke se tropieza con Satoshi que iba a buscar también al rubio y se caen estrepitosamente al piso despertando por completo al ladrón-"Eso se llama tener suerte, creo -.-U"-

-"Niwa-kun, deja de ponerte en el camino"-le ordena mientras se levanta.

-"Jeje… lo siento Hiwatari-kun"-dice levantándose también.

-"Aniki"-llama, ya sabemos quien-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Te lo explico fácil, estamos en la casa del pelirrojo y es hora de cenar, te dormiste unas cuantas horas"-avisa y el pequeño de solo escuchar lo de la cena salto del regazo de Krad muy sonriente.

-"Si, ¡comida!"-exclamo muy feliz mientras saltaba en uno de los sillones.

-"Bájate del sillón ahora mismo"-ordeno, el otro obediente le hizo caso.

-"Lo tiene bien domado"-murmuro Riku apareciendo al lado de Daisuke y Satoshi.

-"Si"-fue lo que respondieron ambos. Y después de que lograron llegar al comedor, digo lograron porque parece que Daisuke no se acuerda de atarse los cordones y se tropezaba a cada paso, se sentaron cada uno a la mesa. En el siguiente orden, Krad, Dark, Emiko, Towa, Riku, Daisuke y Satoshi.

-"Dark come"-le ordeno el rubio pues veía como el niño solo se quedaba mirando el plato. Adivinen que estaban comiendo, bueno, no creo que puedan adivinar jeje… era algo "simple" (N/A: Aunque yo me la pase media hora buscando alguna comida en especial, media hora fue porque al final había muchos y no me decidía por poner uno en especial XD Pero al final puse algo realmente simple -.-) pues lo mas simple y que todos conocemos, Sushi (N/A: Eso me recuerda que hay un restaurante japonés cerca de mi casa n.n aunque eso no viene al tema ñ.ñ)

-"Es que… no se como se usan"-muestra los palillos que tenia en las manos. Krad suspira verdaderamente harto y resignado, era un verdadero crío.

-"Odio mi vida"-murmuro el rubio mientras todos se le quedaban mirando.

-"Dark-chan, yo te enseño"-dijo amablemente la madre de Daisuke.

-"Hai n-n"-

-"Primero, pon este dedo así y el otro así"-y se puso a explicarle como tenia que hacerlo (N/A: Yo me hice lío cuando tuve que usarlos -.-) Y después de cinco minutos el niño se harto de las lecciones decidiendo agarrar con la mano pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-"A ver, abre la boca"-dijo mientras él le daba de comer ♥-♥ que lindura.

-"Niwa, ¿desde cuando es tan amable?"-pregunto una consternada Riku mirando la linda escena, Krad dándole de comer a Dark chibi, y yo digo de nuevo, que lindura!!

-"No tengo idea"-respondió el pelirrojo, ya llevaban un rato comiendo y lentamente, porque miraban a los dos "enemigos mortales".

-"Parece un padre con su hijo"-murmuro Satoshi mientras comía, Krad se atraganto con lo que tomaba XD.

-"¡Satoshi!"-le reclamo molesto.

-"Simplemente era mi opinión"-y deja de prestarle atención.

-"Nee"-dice el pequeño para llamar su atención.

-"¿Que?"-que… repetitivo XD.

-"Tengo sueño"-dice mientras se restregaba los ojos nuevamente.

-"Durmió como 4 horas y aun tiene sueño, después de apenas veinte minutos"-susurra Satoshi.

-"Es normal, esta bien Dark-chan te llevare a dormir"-dice la mujer.

-"Krad"-llama el pequeño mirándolo con sus lindos ojos ¿violetas? (N/A: Que duda que tengo -.- ¿alguien sabe exactamente de que color son? o.o) como supliéndole algo sin palabras.

-"Si, ya se"-dice levantándose y cargando de nuevo al ladroncito.

-"Sígame Krad-san"-dice la mujer y desaparecen.

-"Me parece que se esta encariñando"-murmura Daisuke cuando creyó conveniente, y que no lo escucharía, si con Satoshi no se mete solo porque vive con él pero… quien sabe lo que le haría a él Krad u.u

-"Si, aunque no lo admitirá jamás, es muy orgulloso"-acuerda el peliazul y siguen comiendo.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Espero que no le moleste dormir en la habitación de Dark"-dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Cuando entraron Krad se llevo una gran sorpresa, todo estaba ordenado XD.

-"Siempre pensé que seria un desastre total -.-U"- murmura Krad viendo todo bien arreglado, en su lugar, la cama tendida, etc.

-"Bueno, debo decirte que si lo era, esta mañana claro, antes de que lo arreglara n,n"-contó Emiko con una risita-"Bueno, que descansen, en especial tu Dark-chan, y no le causes muchos problemas a tu hermano"-dice y se va "_Lo hacen a propósito_" pensaba el rubio ante el comentario de ella.

-"¿Dormirás conmigo?"-pregunto.

-"Hai"-respondió mientras lo sentaba en la cama, cargarlo todo el día era molesto.

-"Yupi"-dice y comienza a saltar en la cama.

-"Dark, no saltes en la cama"-le ordena y este se detiene, justo a la entrada del pelirrojo.

-"Este… mi madre me dijo que te trajera esto"-muestra varias prendas que tenia en la mano-"Para Dark"-agrega y las deja en el escritorio, despidiéndose y deseándoles buenas noches.

-"A ver, ven aquí Dark"-ordeno y este sumiso, algo extraño siendo en realidad Dark, el gran ladrón mujeriego ¬¬ que le gusta divertirse, se acerco a él. Dicho escritorio estaba justo al lado de la cama que a su vez estaba contra la pared que tenia una ventana. Entre la ropa había un pijama color azul cielo, constaba de una camisa con una luna y una estrella en las mangas y un pantalón algo largo para el chico -.-

Sin mucha resistencia, si se le puede decir eso a que Dark se pusiera a correr porque no quería que lo cambiaran, le puso el pijama y lo volvió a sentar en la cama.

-"Gomen Krad"-dijo el pequeño con la cabeza baja-"Por lo de hace un momento"-agrega.

-"No importa, ahora quiero que te duermas"-dice acostándolo y cobijándolo.

-"Dijiste que dormirías conmigo"-refuta.

-"Y lo haré"-

-"Abrázame"-pidió y el rubio, muy condescendiente, se acostó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos (N/A: Ahora si puedo decir que kawaii ♥w♥!!!).

-"Ahora duérmete"-le ordeno y este apoyando su cabeza en su pecho se quedo profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos "Al menos es mas tranquilo que el verdadero Dark" pensaba y al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido también.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Sip, aquí termina el capitulo y que bonita esa ultima escena, me encanta imaginarlos así, tan tiernos aunque Krad sea un psicópata y Dark un mujeriego problemático ¬¬ Me puse muy melosa, no puedo creer que fui yo quien escribió esto -w- Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo!!! n.n


	5. Dark disappears

Me tarde lo se u.u pero además de la escuela ahora tengo las demás historias y no se cual es la que tengo que actualizar mas rápido, no me decido en cual enfocarme y escribo un poco en cada una, debo dejar de hacerlo porque se me mezclan las ideas u.u además de poco tiempo pero bueno, lo escribí y ya, disfrútenlo n.n

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capitulo V: Dark disappears

Y la noche fue realmente tranquila, Satoshi por pedido de Emiko se había quedado toda la noche en la habitación de Daisuke jeje… aunque claro no hicieron nada, y menos porque quien sabe si la madre del pelirrojo no los vigilaba ñ.ñ, y Krad muy tranquilo abrazando a Dark-chan, estaban para una foto, lastima que no tengo cámara -.- Bien, Riku se fue a su casa y no le tomo importancia a los innumerables mensajes en la contestadota cortesía de su hermana en la cárcel. Y Towa, ella también había dormido muy bien.

-"Dai-chan, ve a despertar a Krad-san y a Dark"-le pide amablemente su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-"Hai"-acepto muy obediente el pelirrojo, aun con su pijama de ositos cariñositos y pantuflas de conejitos XD aunque por dentro pensaba "_¿Por qué siempre yo? T-T_". Llegando a la habitación noto que Satoshi estaba espiando con la puerta entreabierta "_¿Qué estará haciendo?_"(N/A: Dije espiando, nadie me escucha ¬¬) Se acerco sigilosamente y que linda imagen que vio por la puerta entreabierta. Estaban Krad abrazando a Dark-chan-"Que tierno"-murmura y Satoshi al fin se da cuenta de que tiene compañía.

-"Niwa"-musita simplemente, cerrando la puerta despacio para que el rubio no se despertara, es que tiene el sueño muy ligero -.-

-"Este… buenos días"-dice simplemente-"Por cierto, tengo que despertarlos"-avisa y entra en el cuarto, de paso saca una cámara que tenia escondida en el bolsillo del pijama y le saca varias fotos XD, de recuerdo-"Este… Krad"-llama algo temeroso por si decidía matarlo por despertarlo después de que les hacia el "favor" de cuidar a Dark-chan n.nU

-"Hn"-fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

-"Krad"-llamo nuevamente aumentando el tono de su voz, un nuevo gruñido. Probo con zarandearlo un poco, no respondía "_Pensé que el del sueño pesado era Dark -.-_" pensaba mientras despertaba Towa-chan n.n que como no tenia nada mejor que hacer fue a ver que hacían los demás.

-"¡Daisuke!"-exclamo la marca eterna (Towa) al verlo en la habitación y con esto el rubio se despertó con cara de querer descuartizar a alguien XD, tendría un lindo sueño seguramente.

-"Al menos se despertó"-musito el pelirrojo mientras veía como el mayor de todos los miraba con clara mueca de disgusto-"Mi madre me dijo que te despertara para el desayuno"-se explico antes de que lo sacara a patadas de la habitación que dicho sea de paso ni le pertenecía.

-"Si, lo que sea"-dijo bostezando y mirando que el ladroncito seguía dormitando como un oso en invierno-"Este no se despierta con nada"-murmura mientras este sigue usando el brazo del rubio como almohada-"Ya suéltame"-dice y el otro hace lo contrario-"Despierta"-siguen en la misma-"A ver, el desayuno esta listo"-el pequeño abre los ojos tanto como puede y se levanta de inmediato XD.

-"¡Desayuno! ¡Desayuno!"-comienza a gritar muy alegre.

-"Lo supuse, a lo único que presta atención es a la comida -.-, Dios, no cambia nunca"-murmura el ángel blanco mientras el chico se pone a saltar en la cama, y, algo se rompió.

-"Ejem… "-dice el chico que nota que lo que se rompió no era nada mas ni nada menos que el pantalón de su pijama XD-"Este… "-decía totalmente sonrojado ♥///♥

-"Te advertí que no saltaras sobre la cama ¬¬"-le reprende el rubio.

-"Gomen"-dice bajando la cabeza y tapándose con las sabanas apenado, todos los demás solo miraban como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

-"Hiwatari-kun, vamos a desayunar, usted también Towa-chan n.n"-dice feliz el pelirrojo mientras camina hacia la cocina a ver si estaba el desayuno.

-"¡Vamos!"-exclama alegre la mujer.

-"Bien"-dice simplemente Satoshi, y después de echarle un ultimo vistazo a los dos "enemigos" siguió a Daisuke y a Towa.

-"Dark, sal ahora o no desayunas"-advirtió Krad con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Iie"-respondió el pequeño.

-"Dark, no me hagas enojar ù.ú"-dice con dos venitas ya resaltando en su sien.

-"Aniki, ¿no puedo desayunar acá?"-pregunto cubierto por completo con las sabanas, solo era un bulto mas.

-"No, así que sal de ahí ù.ú"-

-"No quiero"-

-"Como quieras, no desayunes"-dice y se levanta de la cama desperezándose un poco, contando mentalmente, cuando llego a cero tenia al ladrón pegado al cuello-"Lo sabia"-musito-"Bien, ahora… ya suéltame, tengo que cambiarte"-le ordeno y antes de que agregara algo el chico se había soltado y había comenzado a correr hacia la puerta-"¿Por qué yo?"-se preguntaba de nuevo verdaderamente molesto y cansado de toda esa situación.

-"Ohayo Krad-san y Dark-chan"-saludo la madre del pelirrojo entrando en la habitación -"Supuse que pasaría esto"-dice con una sonrisa y una bandeja con varias cosas en mano.

-"Tienes suerte"-dijo molesto Krad mirando al chico, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, el rubio podría jurar que era una sonrisa arrogante, tanto tiempo viéndola en la cara de Dark y ahora alucina u.u pobre, o será cierto, quien sabe.

-"Dime Dark-chan, ¿después que quieres hacer?"-pregunto amablemente la madre del pelirrojo.

-"Jugar con onichan"-dice mirando a Krad, quien por alguna razón le repatea que lo llamen así, al igual que aniki y cualquier derivado.

-"¿Con tu onichan?"-pregunta con una sonrisa la mujer, una venita esta apareciendo en la frente del ángel blanco.

-"Sin, con onichan"-dice no notando que esta molestando a cierta persona.

-"Bueno, pero tendrá que ser adentro porque esta lloviendo, luego veremos que le gusta jugar a tu onichan"-me parece o lo hace a propósito, bueno, soy la autora puedo hacer lo que quiera XD.

-"¡Ya dejen de llamarme onichan!"-estallo el ojidorado.

-"Ya Krad-san, no debería gritar y menos frente a su otouto (yo creo que así se escribe hermano menor, no tengo idea -.-)"-dijo la castaña (eso creo) mientras el pelimorado, se sentaba en la cama tranquilo mirando al rubio con aparente asombro.

-"Nee Krad"-llamo el chico mientras este trataba de calmarse. A pesar de llamarlo como cinco veces Krad parecía en plan de ignorarlo. Y después de la séptima el ojidorado salio de la habitación claramente alterado-"Aniki"-murmuro triste el niño mientras Emiko se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-"¿Dark-chan, tu quieres mucho a tu hermano?"-pregunto con dulzura. El pequeño asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido Krad fijamente-"No te preocupes, él solo esta un poco enojado pero no es contigo"-le intento animar.

-"Aniki me odia"-murmuro con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-"Iie, él no te odia simplemente no sabe como tratar con niños"-explica pero no pareció convencerlo-"Bueno, Dark-chan, ¿que te parece si desayunamos con los demás?"-propone alegremente.

-"Hai"-responde sin ánimos.

-"Pero primero te cambio, no querrás andar por toda la casa con un pantalón roto ¿no?"-pregunto riendo al ver como se sonrojaba el mini Dark-"Bien, veamos… "-y escogió de entre la ropa que Daisuke les había dejado la noche anterior sobre el escritorio una muda de ropa que consistía en un pantalón capri negro (y para quien no sepa cuales son, son unos mas largos que una bermuda, por escribirlo de alguna manera u.u) y una remera de cuello redondo azul oscuro que en la espalda tenia un diseño de dos alitas blancas n.n-"Bien, ahora mejor desayunemos n.n"-dice muy sonriente obviando que el menor estaba deprimido porque su aniki no estaba con él.

-"Hai"-dijo nuevamente y la castaña le alcanzo la bandeja, en la cual estaba el desayuno, colocándola sobre las piernas del chico que ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-"Luego veremos que hacer"-le dice-"Pero primero necesitas comer algo para después tener energías"-agrega mientras se sienta a su lado. Bueno, para no hacerles el cuento largo Dark comió y ya, claro que después corrió a buscar a cierto rubio.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

-"Krad, no vas a poder librarte del ladrón"-le decía Satoshi, ambos estaban en la cocina con Niwa y Towa-chan, tratando de averiguar porque estaba tan enfadado.

-"Ya lo se, ni que fuera idiota"-

-"Pues pareces"-murmuro el peliazul dándole un sorbo a su café con la linda mirada de muerte que le dedicaba su alterego-"Además, lo único que quiere es estar contigo, podrías darle el gusto ¿no? Tal vez así regrese a su tamaño"-agrega dejando la taza en la mesa.

-"Si, como no"-dice sarcásticamente notando un mechón de cabello muy familiar sobresalir del lado contrario de la mesa, misteriosamente Daisuke sonreía mirando hacia abajo, ya sabrán que pasa ¿cierto?-"Dark, ven aquí"-le ordeno tratando de que no sonara muy ejem… autoritario, no, malvado, si esa era la palabra.

-"…"-no hubo respuesta de parte del pequeño. Y Daisuke comenzaba a preocuparse de que Dark nunca volviera a su tamaño aunque fuese mas tranquilo en ese momento.

-"Dark, no lo repetiré"-pues parece que el pelimorado esta enojado o asustado de su aniki "_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_" pensaba desalentadoramente, levantándose y yendo hacia su "hermanito" XD.

-"No creo que quiera verte en este momento"-dedujo Daisuke que tenia al infante literalmente pegado a la pierna-"Esta algo… asustado"-agrego viendo que Krad no le hacia caso y ya estaba parado frente a él y su mini-alterego.

-"Dark"-llamo, y este lo miro con sus lindos y tiernos ojitos (Que cursi fue eso -.-U) de borreguito que lo llevan al matadero (Bien, eso no fue tan cursi)

-"… "-Seguía sin contestarle y apretaba mas fuerte el pantalón de Daisuke que estaba a su lado.

-"Dark"-volvió a llamar tratando de suavizar sus facciones pero no podía, estaba enfadado y no sabia porque-"No me hagas enojar"-dijo perdiendo la paciencia-"¡Dark!"-termino gritando haciendo que al pequeño le comenzaran a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

-"¡Te odio Krad!"-estallo el niño saliendo corriendo sin camino fijado.

-"Krad"-Satoshi lo miro seriamente, y no era el único.

-"Lo se, lo se"-murmuro él sintiéndose peor que nunca. Luego de ese incidente no volvieron a ver a Dark, así que antes del almuerzo se decidieron a buscarlo.

-"Será mejor buscar en lugares pequeños, seguramente esta escondido"-dijo Satoshi, él, Daisuke, Towa, de paso Riku y la madre del pelirrojo estaban parados como en círculo.

-"Tiene razón, cuando mi Dai-chan era un pequeño niño se escondía hasta en las alacenas n.n"-contó muy contenta la mujer haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

-"Mama, deja las historias para después u///u"-le pidió.

-"Bueno, comencemos a buscarlo"-dicto el comandante.

-"¿Y Krad?"-pregunto el ojirojo.

-"Por el momento dejémoslo solo, algo le esta molestando y es mejor no meterse con él o podría hacer otra tontería"-respondió el peliazul-"Bien, comencemos ya"-

-"Hai"-respondieron los demás y comenzó la búsqueda, buscaron debajo de los sillones, en las alacenas ya sabrán por quien XD, en los armarios, en el baño pero nada, dieron vuelta la casa pero ni rastro del pequeño ladroncito.

-"¿Qué tal si salio?"-pregunto preocupado Daisuke cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala.

-"Es muy probable"-

-"¿Y si lo secuestraron?"-pregunto preocupada la mujer. Tal palo tal astilla u.u

-"Pues tendríamos al secuestrador acá diciéndonos "no lo soporto quédenselo" o directamente lo dejo ir porque no lo soportaba"-respondió todos le miraron como no creyéndole-"Es en serio ¬¬"-

-"Bueno, veamos si esta con Krad, es la única opción"-y todos fueron a la habitación donde estaba el rubio. Este al verlos entrar en grupo pregunto…

-"¿Qué quieren?"-de muy mala gana.

-"Pues no te alteres pero no encontramos a Dark"-le respondió su tamer. El rubio abrió bien grandes los ojos, tanto que parecía que se le saldrían.

-"¿Qué que?"-pregunto.

-"Que Dark desapareció"-

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Bueno, hasta aquí espero que me disculpen la demora es que las malditas clases me absorben mucho tiempo y ahora apenas y toco la computadora ¬¬ por culpa de cierto hermanito que tengo.

Igual espero que les guste y que intentare escribir rápido el próximo capitulo, la cosa es que intentare, quien sabe si me saldrá o no. Jeje… Sayonara n.n


	6. In search of Dark

Al fin!!! Eso estarán diciendo seguro al ver que de una ve publique este capitulo XD.

Un capitulo algo atrasado, lo se pero espero que igual les guste, veamos como se las ingenian para buscar a este ladroncito o futuro delincuente juvenil XD

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦ Cambio de escena ♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

A little problem

Capitulo VI: In search of Dark

Y después de la noticia dada a Krad se reanudo la búsqueda pero esta vez por fuera de la casa, o sea, por las calles¿seria muy difícil encontrar a alguien que lo hubiese visto? Igual, el que parecía más desesperado era Krad, que corría como un loco.

-"¿Es mi imaginación o Krad-kun termino de enloquecer?"-murmuro Daisuke que estaba con Satoshi, viendo al rubio.

-"Bueno… eso parece"-y el peliazul miraba con el rubio se subía a un árbol para tener mayor visión.

-"Que tierno, a fin de cuentas no lo odia tanto como parece n.n"-dice Towa-chan apareciendo tras los dos chicos asustándolos en el proceso.

-"Este… Towa-chan¿usted no debería estar buscando a Dark también?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-"Es por eso que vine n.n"-y el gran sentido del oído de Krad capto esa conversación matándose contra el piso al bajarse del árbol muy apresuradamente, se puede ver un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-"¿Dijeron algo de Dark?"-pregunto rápidamente al estar frente al trío.

-"Eso debió dolerle n.nU"-musita Niwa al ver la caída.

-"Si, una señora me dijo que vio a un chico con la descripción de Dark ir hacia… ¿hacia donde?"-varias gotas aparecen en Towa al notar la mirada del ángel blanco-"Espere un segundo, a ver… ¿Dónde era?"-cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, acción que indica que estaba tratando de recordar-"Si ya me acuerdo"-exclamo feliz-"Era donde Dai-chan por primera vez tuvo sus alitas n.n"-agrega muy feliz, todos los demás se le quedan mirando-"Cuando salvo a Riku antes de la batalla que tuvieron Krad y Dark, que por un terremoto ella cayo y Daisuke pidió alas, eran de color rojo, según recuerdo"-

-"¿Y como es que sabes todo eso?"-pregunto algo confundido Niwa.

-"Pues porque andaba cerca n.n"-responde con una gran sonrisa.

-"Solo díganme donde demonios era"-

-"Bien, cerca de donde estaba la "Segunda mano del tiempo" donde Daisuke quedo atrapado… "-iba a continuar pero…

-"Ya cállate, solo quería saber donde"-interrumpe algo fastidiado porque la chica hablaba y hablaba, como un loro.

-"Bien, vamos para allá"-y antes de que se cumpliese lo que el peliazul dijo Krad había desplegado sus alas y se había ido volando-"Que impaciente"-musito-"Bueno, apurémonos antes de que Krad cometa otra tontería y haga que Dark se lance desde ese lugar o se ahogue en la fuente u.u"-me encanta como los alienta XD.

-"Dark"- Dice muy preocupado el pelirrojo pero con esas ideas que da Satoshi ¿quien no lo estaría?

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Y mejor veamos que hacia el pequeño Dark, ya que el otro grupo se tardara su tiempo mientras llegan al lugar que antes escribí.

-"Aniki no me encontrara aquí"-dice subido a un árbol-"Pero él es alto y podría subir rápidamente"- se baja del árbol y por una de esas casualidades extraordinarias de la vida se aparece ante él la gemela inteligente Harada XD.

-"¿Dark?"-llama algo confundida mirando al pequeño que trataba de esconderse sin mucho éxito cerca de la fuente.

-"…"-No le contesta.

-"Nee, que haces aquí¿no deberías estar con Niwa y los demás?"-pregunta acercándosele al mini ladrón y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-"…"- y se niega a contestar.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-cuestiona-"A ver¿el idiota rubio te hizo algo?"-que bonita forma en que lo trato a Krad XD-"¿O te encontraste con mi hermana? Si logro salir de la cárcel jeje"-murmura esa ultima parte de su hermana, con una sonrisa malvada. El niño asiente con la cabeza-"¿Y que te hizo ese aprovechado?"- XD Pobre Krady.

-"Me odia"-murmuro bajando la cabeza y dejando que nuevas lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos.

-"No creo que eso sea cierto"-dice Riku mientras con la mano le seca las lagrimas y le sonríe amablemente.

-"Iie¡aniki me odia!"-grito rompiendo en llanto, dejando medio sorda a la chica.

-"Ya veras que no es cierto, tengo un plan"-le dice con cara de complicidad.

-"¿Cual?"-pregunta curioso.

-"Te escapaste ¿cierto?"-nuevo asentimiento de Dark-"Si él te odiara no te buscaría ni se preocuparía por ti, seguramente te esta buscando¿Qué tal si le tendemos una pequeña trampa?"-sugiere guiñándole un ojo.

-"¿Trampa?"-

-"Si, veras… "-y le susurra un par de cosas, después de eso, Riku toma de una libreta que llevaba encima una hoja y escribe varias cosas, dejándola a la vista de cualquiera con medio cerebro XD. Así los dos se van para planear bien su plan, y ya luego se enteraran de que fue.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Sigamos a Krad que ya llego al mismo lugar en el que hace tan solo minutos estaban Riku y Dark.

-"¡Dark!"-grito llamándolo. Nadie contesto, y obvio porque ya se había ido-"Maldita sea¿Dónde se metió ese enano?"-dice con las manos de la cabeza señal clara de que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia o se estaba poniendo mas loco de lo que ya estaba, si es posible.

-"Seguramente se esta escondiendo"-dice el pelirrojo muy agitado y es obvio porque se corrió todo el camino sin ningún descanso siguiendo un par de alas blancas y una melena rubia, cabe recalcar que por no fijarse en el camino se tropezó mas de una vez y se dio contra el piso, contra un poste, extrañamente un mimo que andaba por ahí O.o y por si fuera poco una paloma le había dejado un regalito en la remera XD.

-"Debe ser"-murmura Satoshi acomodándose las gafas, y mirando por todos lados con su vista de "águila".

-"Argggg"-gruño totalmente desesperado golpeando lo primero que se interpuso en su camino, la cual fue la fuente que se agrieto un poquito, luego de eso noto una pequeña hoja de papel a centímetros del lugar que acababa de golpear.

-"¿Una nota?"-dedujo Daisuke mirándola como inspeccionándola, en la mano del rubio.

-"Eso parece, bien Krad, ábrela, tiene tu nombre escrito"-y era verdad, porque bien grande tenia escrito "_KRAD_"-"Y también te describe"- y debajo de su nombre decía "_El psicópata rubio mas loco que quiere matar algún día a Dark pero no lo lograra porque le tiene cariño XD_" con carita incluida.

-"Si, claro, yo cariño a ese idiota mujeriego"-mascullo entre dientes y abrió la pequeña notita.

"_Pues si alguien abrió esta nota significa que es Krad, sino es un entrometido mas y entonces te digo búscate un pinche pasatiempo ò.ó Y si eres Krad solo sigue las siguientes indicaciones:_

_1-No quemes la carta porque te dije el psicópata rubio más loco o nunca volverás a ver a Dark_

_2-Tráeme tres docenas de sándwiches y con gaseosa incluida._

_3-Ve a la mansión donde vive la loca que persigue a tu querido Dark cuando tiene el cuerpo de un adolescente de 17 años_

_4-Decile a tus acompañantes que entren por la puerta trasera, si no obedeces aniquilo a tu pequeño amiguito._

_Sigue las indicaciones a menos de que seas un retrasado mental, lo cual estoy muy segura que es cierto_

_PD: Por cierto, la gaseosa quiero Koka-kola y… las otras no se_"

-"Este… ¿esto es una carta amenazante o solo quiere que le llevemos comida?"-pregunto Daisuke con una gota en la cabeza después de leer la carta.

-"Pues un poco de ambas u.u"-le contesta Satoshi.

-"Bueno, vayamos a la casa de la loca retrasada"-ordena el rubio.

-"¿Y la comida?"-el rubio le mira severamente-"Solo decía ú.ù"-musita apenado el pelirrojo. Y después de que por orden de Satoshi se compraran la comida y mas porque decía que era "obligatorio"o algo así fueron a la casa de Risa.

-"Bueno Krad, hasta aquí llegamos nosotros"-dice el peliazul mientras es seguido por Niwa y Towa-chan, bordeando la casa para ir a la puerta trasera.

-"¿Por que no puedo tener una vida normal?"-se preguntaba el rubio antes de entrar. Todo estaba a oscuras y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las cortinas no dejando pasar ni un poco de luz. Todo estaba en completo silencio, como una tumba.-"La normalidad parece tener algo en mi contra"- hizo una pausa mirando todo de nuevo-"¿Por qué cuidar niños tiene que ser tan difícil?"-y lo dejamos, así se enteran de que esta pasando con los otros tres que fueron por la puerta trasera, o sea, Daisuke, Satoshi y Towa-chan, la madre de Daisuke ni enterada de todo eso.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Ya habían entrado por la puerta y se encontraron con la cocina, en ella estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla frente al desayunador Riku como mirando al vacío.

-"Este… "-musito Daisuke al no entender mucho que estaba pasando.

-"Harada"-nombro tranquilamente el comandante Hikari.

-"¡Ohayo Riku-chan!"-saludo con un grito y una sonrisa la marca eterna. Solo al escuchar a esta ultimase dio vuelta a mirarlos.

-"Hn"-dice solamente, y regresa su mirada a ¿la cortina? Bueno, quien sabe tal vez esta pensando en algo.

-"¿Y Dark?"-pregunto después de un prologado silencio el pelirrojo.

-"Durmiendo"-responde mientras de una bolsa de galletitas cercana agarra una para comérsela de un solo bocado.

-"¿Y por que esto?"-vuelve a preguntar mostrando la carta que iba dirigida a Krad.

-"Una prueba"-vuelve a responder sin alterarse, aunque si pensamos en lo que le haría Krad por algo así, si se entera, claro… no creo que estuviera tan tranquila si lo supiera.

-"Este… ¿prueba de que?"-

-"Para demostrarle a Dark que su "_aniki_" no lo odia y deje de llorar"-y a lo largo de la conversación se había comido todo el paquete comenzando ahora con uno de papas fritas XD.

-"¿Demostrarle como?"-sigue cuestionando, o interrogando, si fuera el caso de Satoshi, claro.

-"Véanlo ustedes mismos"-dice señalando que enfrente de ella en realidad había unos cuantos televisores que mostraban distintas partes de la casa. Uno de ellos mostraba la habitación donde estaba el pequeño ladrón y en las otras solo se veía una cosa blanca a toda velocidad.

-"Esta algo… desesperado n.nU"-musito al ver que no se detenía para nada y si intentasen verlo en algún monitor a los 2 segundos ya no estaba.

-"Pronto encontrara la habitación de Dark a ese paso"-agrega el peliazul.

-"¡Animo, animo, Krad-san!"-animaba la loca de Towa con uno pompones de quien sabe donde saco haciendo un bailecito.

-"Bien, parece que ya encontró la habitación"-susurra la castaña, a lo que todos se amontonan para ver en la pantalla, algunos aprovechando el momento de acercamiento XD cofcof Satoshi cofcof

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Volvamos con el rubio, que como dijo la chica estaba en el cuarto del ladroncito. El primero abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentro en la habitación completamente oscuro, solo podía escuchar una leve respiración que esperaba, fuera de Dark y no de Risa porque sino saldría corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dejaran XD.

-"Dios, no te he pedido nada nunca, excepto que m permitas matar a Dark pero te juro que si llega a ser Risa ¡me suicido solo para verte y matarte por joderme la existencia maldito carbón!"-dice entre molesto y algo preocupado. Tanteo las paredes en busca del interruptor y apenas lo encontró, en realidad no lo prendió, sino que lo medito unos segundos y después de pensar en las raras posibilidades de que pareciera un muerto a medio descomponerse, o Risa, prendió la luz y cerro lo ojos. Abrió uno para verificar el lugar y en una gran cama en el centro del cuarto pudo ver al pequeño ladrón durmiendo tranquilamente con un oso de peluche color marrón con un lacito azul (N/A: Me estoy volviendo algo melosa o dulce, no se XS). Se acerco tratando de hacer el menor ruido para que Dark no se despertase y se sentó al borde de la cama sonriendo tranquilo, un suspiro lo acompaño.

Con una mano acaricio levemente la mejilla de su "mini-enemigo", notando que extrañamente la almohada estaba algo húmeda, ya sabemos porque ¿cierto?

-"Perdóname"-le susurro mientras le besaba la frente tiernamente, los espectadores dijeron un largo Ahhhh, ante la acción, excepto Satoshi que no le importaba mucho el tema.

-"…"-A los cinco segundos tenia a dos grandes ojitos mirándolo directamente a los ojos, vaya redundancia-"¿Aniki?"-pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda en clara señal de confusión.

-"Hola"-dijo tranquilamente mientras desviaba la mirada, pero apenas un momento después se encontraba abrazando a su otra mitad. Otro fuerte y largo Ahhhhhh, mas fuerte que el anterior se escucho pero le resto importancia-"Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso"-susurro esperando que nadie mas que el pequeño lo escuchara.

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Que no te escapes de nuevo, te he estado buscando por media ciudad, y estoy seguro que mas de uno ya me toma por loco"- (N/A: Como todos los que te conocen Krady u.u)

-"¿Te preocupaste?"-pregunto con la voz suave. Unos cuantos minutos en silencio, los espectadores esperaban acercando más el rostro al televisor.

-"Si"-dijo al fin sonrojándose un poco al aceptar tal cosa. Mientras Towa-chan y Daisuke estaban dando vueltas en un mismo lugar tomados de ambos manos hasta que Towa-chan lo soltó "por accidente" y Niwa se fue a Dark contra el piso.

-"¡Aniki me quiere, aniki me quiere!"-empezó a decir mientras abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente a Krad, mientras este esperaba, rezaba que nadie hubiese visto aquello. Y después de que Dark dejo de gritar que el lindo Kradcito lo quería bajaron las escaleras camino a la cocina después de que Dark le contó a Krad el plan de Riku, el rubio en aquel momento tenia una mirada muy asesina.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Lo logre!!! non termine el capi de una vez por todas, y esa es la parte buena de mi vida, la parte mala seguro reprobé mi primera prueba del año T-T Eso de repetirme "mañana estudio" no me sirvió mucho u.u Pero bueno, no me deprimí mucho porque al fin publique este capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, como los anteriores, aunque ahora seguro me tardare un poco mas en publicar el siguiente, disfruten este por el momento!! Sayonara mate nee!!


End file.
